An Artists Tale
by Kassan
Summary: Namine is new to the Vast city of Twilight Town She meets new friends and a mysterious boy. Who knows what will await her. NamineXRoxas
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first story that Isn't a one shot I hope you Like it. I love reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts Inspiration: Tired and Uninspired by _My American Heart_**

* * *

I sat underneath a big oak tree actually it was the same tree I had sat underneath everyday for at least the past week. Like every other day I brought my sketch book and began sketching the empty park, it was early and I hadn't expected anyone to be here yet. So I continued where I left off the day before. I'd been sketching for a while when I heard the sound of skateboards on the pavement. I looked up to see a bunch of boys and girls around my age heading for the skating area of the park the three girls laughing at the guys who were trying to impress them.

I went back to my drawing it was almost finished besides a few minor details. I glanced at it with satisfaction while at the same time my stomach reminded me that I had never eaten breakfast. I decided to finish my sketch tomorrow, for now I would head home and eat lunch. I stopped on the sidewalk distracted by the boys on skateboards they were all really talented.

I had my eyes focused on the boy with the blond hair, it spiked in all direction uncontrollably, he seemed to be showing off the most his blue eyes made contact with mine and I got chills my face turned beat red and I began up the sidewalk again.

My house was only a block away from the park so it didn't take to long for me to get there my parents weren't home they were gone, not just now but all the time my parents were rarely ever home. I didn't mind it back at my old town, but since we moved from Destiny islands I have. Now that I live it Twilight Town I seem to miss there presence more. I think it's just out of loneliness for someone to talk to.

We have lived here for a little over a week and in two more days I will start school,

something I'm not looking forward to, It's not that I wasn't good at school I just didn't want to go I knew no one at the school. I was the outcast, the new kid.

A label I didn't want

**Monday**

"Namine! Namine wake up!" my mother shouted from the stairs I groaned glancing at the clock 7:30

It was so early.

I stumbled out of bed to my closet and pulled out the uniform the school had sent me over the weekend it was a plain white button up shirt that went with a black skirt and black dress shoes.

Simple, I liked it.

After getting dressed I went to my bathroom to figure out what to do with my bed head I brushed the knots out and left it down.

I ran down stairs to continue my normal morning routine both my mom and dad had already left. I grabbed a slice of toast and gathered my things together.

I had to take the bus to get to the school it was in the middle of the city about thirty minutes away from where I lived. I lived in one of the nicer parts of the city on the outskirts, a twenty minute drive and the small community disappeared, buildings now towered far past twenty five stories.

The ride to school seemed short I got there just a few minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. I walked though the front doors and in to find the admin office the secretary was on the phone she pointed at the counselors as if she already knew why I was here.

I walked into my counselors office he was a older man with short blond hair

I knocked on the wall and he looked up at me

"Can I help you?"

"I'm…I'm Namine the new student" I said in a shy tone

"Oh right! I'm Cid Highwind your counselor. I have your schedule right here." her opened his desk drawer and handed me two pieces of paper.

"There is a map there to in case you have trouble finding your way have a good day Namine and welcome to Twilight Academy" he said

"Thank you sir" I replied leaving the admin office I glanced at my schedule my first class was in the English building D4 with Mrs. Hikaru. I heard the warning bell ring and I made my way to her classroom.

By the time I got to her room I was a little late everyone in out class was sitting in desks except for me I handed the teacher my schedule

"Miss Namine let's see… you can sit in the back there." She pointed to an empty desk "Next to Roxas." She handed me back my schedule and I walked to the back of the room with my eyes to the floor

"Now class I'm going to pass out my syllabus, on it is everything you will need for the year and my class expectations." She handed back the salmon papers and continued with the lesson. I glanced around the classroom and then noticed the boy the one from yesterday he had light blond hair that spiked in all directions 'Roxas?' I think that was his name he had his head on his desk sound asleep.

Ring! The bell ugh my next class was Algebra 2 with Mr. Nakmoura I wasn't looking forward to it I was terrible at math. As I gathered my stuff together I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see an auburn haired girl standing behind me

"Namine?" She asked extending her hand "Yes?"

"I'm Kairi! Your new here right? Let me see your schedule!" She said enthusiastically ripping the paper from my Hand.

"Oh you have Algebra 2 with Sora and I…and you have science with Ventus." She continued to mumble. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Come with me!" She said grabbing my hand "I'll introduce you to everyone later right now I'll show you where Algebra 2 is."

"O…Okay." I mumbled shyly. We got to C6 in no time with the speed that Kairi was going at she chose two empty desks right next to a brunette boy his hair spiked in all directions as well. I wondered to myself if he was related to Roxas. Kairi began to talk to him for a few moments I didn't pay any attention "Namine" Kairi said poking me I looked over at her "This is Sora, Sora this is Namine. Now shake hands!" She demanded

I took his hand Shaking it "Hi Namine. Nice to meet you" He said excitedly

"Nice to meet you to" I replied softly

"Your new here right?" Sora questioned "Where did you go to school before?"

"Umm.. Actually I didn't live in this city before, I used to live in Destiny Islands

I went to Destiny High school." I answered

"So Namine I have another question." Sora said

"Go ahead"

"If you lived by the beach…why are you so pale?" He asked dumbly

Kairi and I both laughed Sora looked extremely confused.

With Kairi and Sora there the hour in class didn't seem so long. Before I knew it was lunch time

"So Namine would you like to go off campus for lunch?" Kairi asked

"Sure umm where would we go?" I wondered

"The usual restraunt, my aunt and uncle own it although my uncle never seems to be there" She said laughing out loud

Her aunts restraunt wasn't to far from the school and we had an hour for lunch Sora, Kari, and I got a large booth in the back She said a few more people would join us in a few

"Well Namine it's nice to meet you I'm Kairi's aunt Tifa"

"Nice to meet you to" I said with a smile. We all ordered lunch and right on cue a bunch of Kids from our school walked in. I assumed they were Kairi and Sora's friends.

"Hey guys!" Sora shouted waving them down.

"Sora! Kairi!" A girl with long brown hair ran over to our table Kairi got up to hug her right away.

"Olette, this is Namine, she is new here." Kairi stated Olette waved and sat down in the booth with us. Kairi stood up among the rambling teenagers.

"Guys! Hey guys!" She shouted to get everyone's attention it seemed to have worked. Our whole table was silent.

"This is Namine." She pointed to me "She's new here. Namine this is Riku, Olette, Selphie, Pence, Hayner, and Ventus." She pointed to every person as she rattle off there names. "Hi" I replied meekly .

A boy with spiky Hair like Sora's was the first to ask questions.

"Nice to meet you Namine. Where are you from?"

"Um .. I Moved here from Destiny Islands. It's off the coast more." I said stating where I had come from. "The city is so big, compared to where I used to live."

"Really? So have you had a tour of this vast city?" Ventus asked

"Nope" I said popping the p

"Hey maybe this weekend we could all go out and give Namine a tour" Kairi suggested

"That sounds like a lot of fun" I said

We all agreed that Saturday would be the day everyone gave me a tour of the city. Kairi and Olette even Suggested shopping. I agreed even though I really didn't like to go shopping.

Lunch was good. I had ordered a salad due to the fact that I was a vegetarian. As we were leaving the restraunt a group of kids from our school were standing outside one of them I recognized as Roxas. His deep blue eyes made contact with mine I looked away flushing, he looked tired Like he hadn't slept in days. Kairi pulled on my arm breaking my trance I looked back at the blued eyed boy and his fiery red haired companion.

"That's Roxas" Kairi whispered next to me "He's just trouble don't even waste your time." Despite Kairi's words I couldn't help but be curious.

The rest of the school day passed by quickly It seemed I had a class with each of my friends and almost every class with Roxas he showed up late to every class I had with him. It was the end of the end of the day and Kairi was waiting with me for the next bus to take me home. She offered to give me a ride but I refused. She was making plans for Saturday while I couldn't keep my mind off of Roxas.

"Kairi? Can I ask you something?" I spoke timidly

"Sure"

"Roxas.. Are he, Sora, and Ventus related?" I questioned

She giggled it made me nervous "I knew you were going to ask about him. Sora and Roxas are brothers and Ventus is their cousin."

"Oh, I thought they were related."

"Yep, and I think Ventus has a thing for you"

I blushed madly "He does not!" I shouted as the bus pulled up

She laughed and walked up the sidewalk. "See you tomorrow Namine!"

Later that night I laid it bed my hair was wet from my shower a few moments ago

It was around midnight my parents were in bed. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't help but think about Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Wednesday and me and Kairi were headed to the cafeteria for my first time

"The foods here is good. We can always find a place to sit off campus if you want."

She suggested. I nodded as we got in line all of the others went to Tifa's restraunt for lunch while Kairi and I decided to eat here. I still couldn't help but wonder about Roxas every now and then, I couldn't help it he was in almost every one of my classes, there was something about him though that was so interesting to me.

"Soup or salad?" the lunch lady asked

"Salad" she placed the pile of lettuce on my plate I grabbed a bottle of water and paid for my food. Kairi and I then continued to find a place to sit "Here I know the perfect place!" Kairi said picking up her walking speed. She brought my to an empty staircase toward the back of the school we sat there I picked at my salad while Kairi blabbed on about what we were going to do Saturday.

"Namine? Namine are you even listening to me?" Kairi said grabbing my attention

"What?" I said looking at her concerned expression

"Are you alright?" She asked

"Fine, just a little tired."

"Oh, well I was asking you if you had been to the mall yet?" She questioned

"No, I've been a little to busy. My mom enrolled me in this piano class all I've done for the past to days is eat, sleep, and play." I complained

"Well if you hate it so much then quit." She suggested

"I can't, I don't quit." Kairi was about to say something but then we heard footsteps coming down the stairs, we turned out heads looking up the metal steps there was that read head from my first day and a girl with long blonde hair. Her bangs were styled oddly as if pointed upward she was wearing all black.

"uhh move!" She yelled I moved immediately but Kairi stood her ground glaring at the both of them. The two moved down the stairs quickly and walked across the black top toward a group of kids who were also all dressed in black.

"Who were they?" I asked noticed her now sour mood

"Axel and Larxene" She said while grinding her teeth.

"Umm.. Okay. So why was Roxas with them the other day. Are they part of like some sort of group?"

"Namine, Look Roxas he used to hang out with us. We were all really good friends until something happened and he just grew apart from the rest of us."

"Oh okay." I said dropping the subject

I was on the bus later that day, looking out the window I saw Roxas and a group of kids

On the street in front of the liquor store. I suddenly felt like a stalker, I didn't know this boy. Why did I care so much about what he did or who he was?

I shouldn't…but I did.

I couldn't help myself. There was just something that was drawing me to him.

I sighed and looked straight ahead, I was almost home.

By the time I got home it was almost four, I had the house for myself for the next hour and a half. I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich and began my Math homework. Ugh Math. I was never good at math, I was more of an English type person. I loved essays and writing but when it came to equations I had no clue what I was doing.

I worked on my math until I heard my mom come in the door. She looked tired, so I began to take something out of the freezer for dinner.

"Hi mom." I said ash she put her bag and keys on the counter "How was work?"

"Fine." She mumbled "Your dad will be late so he wont be eating with us"

"Okay" I said taking out rice to make stir fry.

"Mom do you want carrots in the…." I said turning around she was already gone.

Okay. I thought that was odd. Oh well maybe she had a long day.

After dinner my mom drove me to my piano class. "Ill pick you up after" She said before zooming off in her new Honda accord. I walked into the studio and my teacher greeted me right away.

"Evening Mr. Yakimoto" I said with a smile

"Namine, good evening shall we get started?" He asked I nodded and we walked to the back room. We practiced for a good few hours before I went out to wait for my mom on the sidewalk. It was eight thirty, my lesson ran late so she should be here any minute

Nine O'clock came around, and so did nine thirty. I had called my mom a few times but she didn't answer, It was dark and I was starting to get worried and cold. I had on a white dress that I changed into before my lesson, it had gotten cooler outside since the sun went down. I sat on a bench not to far from the studio, but I don't think it mattered much since the studio had already closed. There was a group of guys walking up the street I tensed up a bit clutching my purse hoping the wouldn't notice me. To my misfortune one did.

"Hey Seifer look at what we have here" the boy said stopping to sit next to me.

I glared at him and stood up walking away. The he grabbed my arm

"Where do you think your going?" he said sinisterly

"Let me go" I said trying to pull away, he was stronger that I was.

"Excuse me? No one gets away from Seifer." he said pushing me up against a wall.

I tried to squirm away but he wouldn't let me, I had to use the only self defense I knew I kicked him hard where the sun don't shine and ran, at least until I ran into someone. I fell backwards waiting for the impact of the concrete but it never came. I opened my eyes Roxas had caught me and steadied me. He was holding my waist. His friend Axel was with him.

"Namine?" He questioned before throwing me behind his back. I peeked over his shoulder Seifer was coming straight for us and he looked angry.

"Leave her alone." Roxas said calmly.

"Who's going to make me?" Seifer said rolling up his sleeves

"Don't forget your in out territory" Axel said

"I don't think Xemnas would be to happy" Roxas said through clenched teeth

Seifer huffed a little "Don't think I won't forget this." He said sinisterly walking off, he gave me chills. Roxas turned to me and grabbed my shoulders

"Namine are you okay?" he asked. How did he know my name? His brother?

"F..fine" I stuttered

He looked up at Axel "I'll catch up with you later"

Roxas and I began to walk toward the bus stop. "Roxas…" He looked down at me my teeth were chattering "How do you know my name?" I asked. He laughed loudly,

"The same way you know mine." I looked around we were in the heart of the city, about forty five minutes from my house. "So where to?" he asked "West Density lane" I answered. He led me to the subway station quietly, once we got on we sat on one of the benches. I was still freezing, Roxas noticed he took off his hoodie and wrapped it around my shoulders. "Better?" he asked "Yes thank you." we sat in silence for a moment

"So the subway will take us to the edge of the city and it's a fifteen minute walk from there." He said. I nodded tired from the days events. We got off the subway at around midnight I was exhausted. Roxas could obviously see that.

"Namine?"

"Huh?" I grunted my eyes were half closed.

He bent over "Get on" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and he supported my legs we began walking and I laid my head on his shoulder. After a few minutes I was falling asleep "Namine?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled

"Promise me that you wont ever do that again." he asked concerned

"Mkay Roxas" I said falling asleep, I couldn't help but feel safe.


End file.
